Moments
by Harry Sttlys
Summary: - Admita, Harry. Simplismente, admita a si mesmo que a ama, antes que você perca sua garota, o mundo gira, Hazza, o mundo gira e a fila anda. - O que você quer quer eu faça, Louis! - pergunto exasperado. - Porque eu não sei o que estou sentindo, e se não for Louis? Se ela não for a garota que eu procurei? A minha garota? Não sei o que fazer.


Então aqui estou eu, ouvindo um cara com um Quociente de inteligência drasticamente menor que o meu, porém, malditamente gostoso, apenas fingindo que estou prestando muita atenção, como a pessoa legal que sou. Fala sério, nós sabemos onde essa noite vai acabar, e sinceramente, se duas pessoas querem se pegar, seja direto, sem todo aquela cena chato de "nós precisamos nos conhecer para depois transarmos", ambos sabemos que será sò uma noite, apenas sexo casual, então logo depois, puuff, nunca mais vamos nos ver, e se nos vermos, agir como se fôssemos desconhecidos, pra que toda essa enrolação? A única pergunta que precisamos levar em conta é "Você tem aids?", apenas isso.

Tão simples que seja a ser simples demais.

\- Duas coisas são infinitas: o universo e a estupidez humana. Mas, em relação ao universo, ainda não tenho certeza absoluta. - falo aleatoriamente enquanto passo a ponto do dedo na borda do copo de champagne, interrompendo o rapaz que eu não lembro muito bem o nome. Levanto o olhar a tempo de ver o garoto me olhar como se não estivesse me entendendo. Reviro os olhos.

Anta. Penso.

\- É uma frase do Albert Einstein. - explico com a voz sem cor, ainda olhando pro copo. Isso já está ficando malditamente chato.

\- Ah, sério? Legal. - reviro os olhos mais uma vez. Se minha mãe estivesse aqui ela provavelmente já teria me dado um tapa na cara e diria que se eu quero ficar vesga, ela mesma pode fazer isso, e não por obra minha. Carinhosa como eu, deve ser de família.

Rio com o meu pensamento, o garoto olha pra mim sorrindo provavelmente achando que tinha me feito rir. Ata.

Mais cinco minutos se passaram e eu não havia falado nada, enquanto ele falava o quanto era gostoso, não sei como o ego desse cara coube na minha casa. Meus ouvidos já haviam tido várias hemorragias e eu provavelmente morreria se tivesse mais uma. Me levanto de supetão do sofá largando meu copo em cima da mesa de centro, caminhando até ele e tirando minha blusa, a reação dele quase me fez rir, idiota. Tiro o copo de sua mão e sorrio maliciosamente. Não que eu seja uma vadia, apenas gosto de me divertir as vezes.

\- Que tal nós pularmos pra aquela parte que nós estamos loucos pra pular? - falo sorrindo sapeca. Não dou tempo dele responder, e ataco seus lábios bonitos, o mesmo corresponde na mesma ferocidade, esse cara sugou toda minha paciência.

Ele coloca uma mão na minha cintura e outra na minha nuca, aproximando nossos corpos, puxo sua camiseta passando a ponta dos dedos nos gominhos de sua barriga, parto o beijo ofegante e desço pro seu pescoço deixando ali beijos e mordidas, e quando ia fazer algo mais ousado, a maldita campainha toca. Decido ignorar e contínuo.

Até que ouço minha voz preferida chamar meu nome do lado de fora da minha casa. Levanto e pego minha blusa e a do Nick, Kimmi, do garoto do chão e a jogando na sua cara. Mando - o se vestir e dar um jeito no volume da calça.

Corro pra porta e quando a abro, um poste de cabelos cacheados, olhos verdes e covinhas, sorriso branco e fofinho, está com uma touca verde na cabeça, uma calça de moletom cinza, e uma camisa dos Ramones, está me olhando radiante como sempre, e o mais importante, com uma sacola de coisas que eu sei muito bem o que são.

\- Onde está suas chaves? - o abraço quando entra.

\- Por quê está com perfume de homem? - fala cheirando meu pescoço, o afasto com a mão.

\- Perguntei primeiro. - falo colocando as sacolas em cima da bancada logo depois me encostando na mesma, enquanto Harry abre a geladeira e pega duas latinhas de coca - cola.

\- Perdi no chiqueiro que Louis chama de casa. - faz sentido, as vezes nós perdemos até mesmo Louis lá. Por ele ser baixinho, e a casa dele ser muitoooo bagunçada, e tals. O olho quando sinto dois pares de olhos verdes semicerrados me analisando, odeio quando ele me olha assim, parece que sabe o que estou pensando ou escondendo.

\- Pare de me olhar assim, porra. - falo rindo um pouco, Harry larga o refri em cima do armário preto e se aproxima bem de vagar, com a boca em língua reta e as sobrancelhas franzidas. Se não fosse meu melhor amigo, juro que pegava. Esse garoto é muito lindo. Quando está bem próximo de mim, Harry semicerra os olhos e cruza os braços. Repito a ação.

\- Você está me traindo, Olívia Vitale? - quase esqueci que tem um cara que eu provavelmente estaria transando agora na minha casa, se não fosse Harry chegar.

\- Por quê acha isso, Styles?

\- Porque a senhorita não me respondeu quando perguntei, e você está cheirando a perfume de homem, e não é o meu cheiro esse, Vitale. - aponta pra mim.

\- Se é assim, você também me traiu, Styles. - arqueia as sobrancelhas. - Está usando touca, Harry. - falo fingindo estar brava.

\- Idai? Isso não prova nada. - fala se afastando com aquele sorrisinho safado de quem não está entendendo nada. Rio abafado em dou dois tapas em cada braço.

\- Está mentindo! Você está mentindo! - agora faço uma espécie de cosquinha na lateral de seu corpo, enquanto ele continua com aquele mesmo sorriso. - Você é tão falso, Harry - faço um bico como se reprovasse suas ações, no mesmo instante Harry me puxa pra perto de si e me aperta em um abraço gostoso e fofo.

\- Liiv… - Harry é cortado quando Jimmy entra na cozinha já vestido, merda, Harry me solta devagar, ficando sério e passa a olhar pra Jimmy que nos olhava parecendo assustado. Metralho Kimmi a minha frente com os olhos, mas logo paro, o garoto não tem culpa, eu não mandei ele ir embora.

\- Hãã...oi - fala tímido. Isso foi fofo.

\- Olá. - Harry fala olhando pra mim parecendo bravo. O que eu fiz? - Qual seu nome, cara?

Puuff, que simpático.

Um clima tenso se espalha na cozinha depois de um tempo, Harry me olhando como se eu tivesse atirado pedras na Cruz, e Nick provavelmente pensa que Harry é meu namorado e eu supostamente o trai com ele. Legal.

\- Jimmy, você não disse que tinha que ir na...no...hãã….la no…. - pensa Olívia, pensa Olívia, pensaaaaa Oliiiviiiaaaaaa.

\- Na verdade, eu não tenho que ir a lugar nenhum não. - mano, como que uma criatura dessa consegue ser tão burra? Não é possível. Ouço Harry rir debochado e o fuzilo com os olhos.

\- Cara, a gente vai ver um filme agora, se você quiser, pode ficar. - fala colocando sua latinha no lixo. Me afogo com o líquido e começo a tossir, Kimmi da duas batidinhas nas minhas costas enquanto eu atiro Harry mentalmente pela janela, começo a duvidar se ainda devo chamar esse garoto de melhor amigo.

Eu: Eu te odeio, você sabe disso né? Por quê fez isso, Harry? Porra. - mando a seguinte mensagem a Harry, nós estamos os 3 sentados no sofá assistindo um filme idiota, Harry e eu nem gostamos desse tipo de filme. Fala sério. Vejo quando ele pega o celular e começa a digitar.

Hazza : Sentimento recíproco, Olívia.

Junto as sobrancelhas em confusão e o olho esperando que diga algo, mas Styles simplesmente me ignora. Cruzo meus braços brava. O que eu fiz? Não entendo, acho que eu devia ter mandado Jimmi embora…? Quer dizer, foi Harry que estragou minha transa casual. Eu que devia estar brava.

O filme finalmente acaba e eu

dou graças a Deus quando Kimmi diz que tem que ir embora.

\- Então, Kimmi, obrigado pela companhia, tchau. - digo com a mão na porta sorrindo mais pelo alívio, cara chato.

\- Meu nome é Kish. Mas obrigado por tudo. - diz já saindo do hall da casa, ao longe eu podia ver algumas vans paradas. Ótimo, já sei até a próxima Notícia: Os cantores Harry Styles, Olívia Vitale e garoto desconhecido, participam de suruba.

Volto pra dentro de casa e não encontro Harry, se aquele arrombado foi embora é hoje que ele conhece Deus. Subo as escadas preguiçosamente e abro a porta do meu quarto, encontrando um Harry tapado até a cabeça. Faço a volta na cama e me ajoelho na sua frente. Acho que não dorme, está com as sobrancelhas franzidas, e isso quer dizer duas coisas: ou ele está tendo um pesadelo, ou está apenas fazendo manha. Passo a mão nos seus cachos e o chamo baixinho.

\- Harry...heyy - somente um olho foi aberto, e em menos de 5 segundos o fecha novamente. O que eu pensei, Harry Styles está fazendo manha. Faço a volta na cama e me deito ao seu lado. Harry se vira pra mim mas continua com os olhos fechados. Aperto o seu nariz uma, duas, três, quatro vezes, e quando ia apertar uma quinta, ele segura minha mão com um meio sorriso, me sento na cama e puxo sua cabeça pra minha perna.

\- O que aconteceu? Hum? - falo bagunçando mais ainda seu cabelo, mas de forma carinhosa. Nega com a cabeça.

\- Nada. - paro o carinho e o mesmo protesta fazendo um barulho com a boca.

\- Não para.

\- Se não houve nada, por quê você está com esse bico gigante, aí? - falo sorrindo. Depois de alguns segundos em silêncio, Harry se senta e dobra os joelhos colocando os braços em cima.

\- É que… - passa a língua nos lábios. - Hoje é sexta, Liiv. E você sabe que toda sexta que podemos nos encontramos, quer dizer, parece idiota agora, mas isso me lembra quando nós éramos crianças, quando não éramos famosos, quando tínhamos privacidade. Eu rejeitei uma festa porque hoje era nosso dia. E também mês que vem eu e os garotos vamos pra Austrália, você é praticamente da minha família, Liiv, uma das mulheres mais importantes da minha vida, sinto sua falta. Fiquei chateado porque, eu sabia o que você e aquele cara iriam fazer. - eu sou uma idiota mesmo. Me aproximo dele.

\- Desculpe, Hazza. Você sabe que também é uma das pessoas mais importantes pra mim, eu...eu sò...eu esqueci. - falo por fim. Escuto sua risada rouca e coloco minha cabeça entre minhas mãos.

\- Não ria, Harry. Eu sou a pior pessoa do mundo.

\- Mentira. Teve o dia em que você esqueceu do meu aniversário. - dou um tapa em seu braço. Eu não esqueci, droga.

\- Eu já disse que não esqueci!

\- Liiv, eu conheço você melhor do que você mesma, você sò não esquece da cabeça porque é grudada no corpo. - ele fala e faz aquela coisa de jogar o cabelo pra baixo, bagunçar e quando volta ficar do mesmo jeito. Reviro os olhos.

\- Você pode ir tomar banho? - modo de dizer que você está fedendo, o olho espantada e rio logo depois, quando o olho ele está sorrindo, aqueles com as covinhas maravilhosas.

\- To fedendo, é? - ri.

\- Sim! Você está fedendo a perfume de homem, Olívia! - ata.

\- Eu fico com o seu perfume ninguém fala nada. - falo com a voz afetada ja me levantando e entrando no closet, sinto Harry me seguir e sentar no pufe que tem ali.

\- Mas é o meu perfume, é óbvio que ninguém vai reclamar, desde quando você fica com perfume de outros homens, além de mim, Olívia? - fala indignado. Quem nos ver nessa situação, acha que namoramos, mas não, é apenas meu melhor amigo tendo uma crise de ciúmes. Reviro os olhos e antes de entrar no banheiro do quarto, ouço Harry dizer pra mim não o ignorar.

Chego na cozinha e Harry está deitado no meu sofá com um cobertor vermelho quadriculado.

\- Pedi pizza, Liiv. - me olha mas volta a atenção pro celular. Me jogo em cima do mesmo o fazendo se contorcer.

\- Te machuquei? - falo saindo rápido de cima dele que geme de dor e leva as mãos… lá.

\- Machucou, Olívia, faz massagem, vai. - tira as mãos e me olha sorrindo. Babaca. Dou um tapa na sua testa e o idiota do meu melhor amigo ri ainda mais.

\- Ai, cara, doeu.

\- Achei que tinha te machucado, Harry. - revirei os olhos. A campainha toca e enquanto Harry pega a pizza, eu vou na dispensa e pego um colchão de casal levando pra sala, e arrumando com as cobertas e travesseiros. Me deito e espero Harry pegar da cozinha as sacolas.

\- Qual filme vamos ver? - grito.

\- Qualquer um. - grita de volta sem dar muita atenção.

Ok, então, vamos assistir Os Enigmas da Esfinge Mortal, é um filme velho de 2008, mas me parece ser bom. Harry volta de la com a sacola e eu bato palmas em excitação. Docinhos, docinhos, venham pra mamãe.

\- Toma, Mingau, tem até aquele chocolate estanho que você gosta, e muitos finis. - fala com a habitual separação entre as palavras e a voz rouca, dou um beijo em sua bochecha e começamos a comer a pizza e os doces, no desenrolar do filme.

\- Então isso foi a primeira coisa que passou pelo seu cérebro de minhoca? - falo rindo. Me viro pra Harry. - Por quê eu não sabia disso?

\- É bem óbvio, Liiv! - fala também rindo - Eu tenho vergonha! Eu sabia que você ia rir assim!

\- Bem, eu não posso prometer que não irei rir cada vez que lembrar disso. E, desde quando você tem vergonha? E de mim? Você é um tarado, Harry, sem falar que é totalmente desinibido, e que fazia…

\- OĶ, O L I V I A! - fala pausadamente, solto um risinho.

\- Estou com sono, Mingau. - deita sua cabeça na minha barriga. Esse menino é impressionante, deita em qualquer lugar.

\- Não estou com seus olhos, ué. - enrolo uma mecha do seu cabelo em meu dedo e fico-o girando.

\- Aiii, nossa, Olívia - fala rindo um pouco.

\- Desculpa, Hazza. Durma bem. - aperto seu nariz e o mesmo sorri.

E meu subconsciente me leva a visitar um mundo onde eu posso ficar trancada em um mercado e comer tudo que tem dentro. Até Harry me acordar no meio da noite e dizer pra virar-me de lado, onde o mesmo passa o braço pela minha cintura e adormeço de novo.

Sinto algo gelado no meu rosto, gelado e molhado, gelado, molhado e gosmento. Afasto meu cachorro com as mãos e ouço risadinhas. Merda, acabei de acordar, porra. Pera, risadinhas. Se bem me lembro sò tinha duas pessoas na minha casa, eu e Harry, se bem que acabei de acordar, estou lenta ainda.

\- Acorda, Cerejinha. - Ok, devo estar ficando maluca agora. Abro meus olhos devagar, afim de ver quatro garotos sorrindo psicopatas pra mim. Então Louis e Liam começam a cantar uma música que não consigo e nem quero identificar, aumentando a voz gradativamente, então Niall aparece com um violão, o meu provavelmente, e Zayn logo atrás.

Meodeos.

E quando percebo os quatro estão pulando em minha volta e de Harry que reclama ainda de olhos fechados, pulando e cantando/gritando. Melhor maneira de acordar. Com certeza.

\- Como entrar... FECHA A JANELA PORRA! ZAYN EU VOU MATAR VOCÊ, FECHA ISSO! - deito de volta tapando meus olhos e gritando desesperada. Ouço a risada esganiçada de Niall, que engraçado, Irlandês, muito engraçado, palhaço.

\- BOMMBAAAA HUUMMAAANAAAAA!!! ME SEGURA HAZZAAAAA!!! - Louis pula em cima do coitado do Harry que tapava os ouvidos, o mesmo grita com aquela voz fina pra um cacete.

\- Bom dia, Liiv. - recebo um beijo na bochecha de Liam.

\- Bom dia, Daddy.

\- Ahhh, e eu não recebo um "Bom dia, Tommo, razão do meu viver", não Livinha? - pergunta fazendo a volta na cama e ficando do meu lado com os braços cruzados. Pode ser difícil de acreditar, mas, Louis é hetero.

\- Porque você não é a razão do viver dela, Louis. - se pronuncia Harry pela primeira vez com a voz mais rouca ainda por ter acabado de acordar. Harry recebe um "Cala boca, Harold" de Louis que nos faz rir.

\- Você não merece, Louis. Me acordou gritando, e foi você quem chegou, você que tem me dar bom dia.

\- Feia. - mete a língua pra mim, mas logo beija no mesmo lugar que Liam, e bem estalado.

\- Falando em feia, você já viu seu cabelo hoje? Tá horrível. - fala Zayn se olhando no grande espelho do meu quarto. Que ousadia.

\- Ah, ta, Zayn. Claro, porque eu nem estava dormindo antes de você chegar, não é? - falo rindo um pouco. Da de ombros.

\- Eu achei que você acordasse feito uma princesa, sem aqueles problemas com o cabelo oleoso ou seco demais. - fala Louis pensando.

\- Não é a primeira vez que você me vê acordar, Lou. E nem uma princesa acorda assim, sò se ela passar muito laquê e dormir em uma posição sò.

Quando termino a frase, ouvimos o barulho de algo quase como se um dinossauro estivesse roncando dentro do quarto, nossos olhares se direcionaram direto pra Harry que levantou as mãos na mesma hora em rendição.

\- Não fui eu. Niall lá. - olhamos pro irlandês que estava com as bochechas coradas e um sorriso fofo no rosto.

\- Você pode fazer algo pra nós comermos, Liiv? Estamos com fome. - estamos com fome.

\- Acho que o único que está com fome aqui é você, Irlandês. - fala Liam rindo acompanhado de Louis e Harry.

\- Não, eu também estou morrendo de fome, vou sò me arrumar e ja vou fazer algo pra comermos. - digo, na verdade não sinto fome de manhã, disse mais pra ele não ficar constrangido. - Ahhh - chamo a atenção de todos -, como entraram aqui?

\- A mãe de Louis, chegou de Donny ontem, e ficou tão brava com a bagunça do apartamento dele que fez ele arrumar todinho, aí nós encontramos a chave do Harry, já que todos nós perdemos as nossas. - diz Zayn, sim, todos tinham a chave da minha casa.

\- Ahhh, já era hora mesmo. - digo simples.

\- Você pode se arrumar logo, Liiv? Por favor, estou sentindo como se tivesse engolido um monstro. - fala com a voz dramática se jogando ao lado de Harry, dou um beijo na sua bochecha e me dirijo ao banheiro.

Bem-Vindos a minha vida :)


End file.
